mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Proto-Makoto
MySims Kingdom |} P.R.O.T.O.-M.A.K.O.T.O 'is a damaged robot found on the Forest of the Elves, who supposedly crashed on the island, according to the Travelogue after you reprogram her in the task '**ERROR 601***@. According to her, she is a robot made by Dr. F, and had a recorded message that got interrupted for unknown reasons (SYSTEM ONLINE: PLAY RECORDED MESSAGE FROM DR. F: *crackle* -eetings and salutations! You are talking to a robot of DR. F! THE SCIENCE IS ASTOUNDING! Did you hear that, Alexa? Milkshakes for everyone! HAHA! I will have one made from exploded strawberries! Prepare the BLEND-O-TRO- *crackle*). At first, she thinks that she is a tree, but if her task is completed, you enter the access code to reprogram her to act like a robot again. She lives on Leaf's stage with Hopper, their new home. Profile SYSTEM FAILURE DUE TO EXCESS H20. EMERGENCY REBOOT. SYSTEM RESTORED. LIFE FORM SCANNING..........INITIALIZING IDENTITY PROGRAM. SENSOR INPUT COMPLETE. INITIATING CONIFEROUS LIFEFORM PROGRAM: TREE. SIMULATION START: LEAVES...ROOTS...BARK... Tasks **ERROR 601***@ Objective: 'Socialize the right combination until Proto-Makoto is reprogrammed (unlike other socializing tasks, it uses more of a trial and error approach) '''Recommended Socializing Path: ' '''Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Why IS there a robot who thinks she's a tree in The Forest Of The Elves? Talk to her and find out. Initializing Task Dialogue From Proto-Makoto: USER DETECTED --- PLEASE PROGRAM NEW BEHAVIOR PROTOCOLS@AWAITING INPUT @. Proto-Makoto Says While You Are Doing Task: INPUT REQUIRED. Travelogue Task Text Before Task Is Finished: Sounds like you can re-program Proto-Makoto by socializing with her. Don't worry! No previous knowledge with Binary is required! Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: '''Nice! It looks like Proto-Makoto has recovered from her hard crash. Get it?! Because she crashed on the island! HA! '''Task Conclusion Dialogue from Proto-Makoto: '''I AM NOT A TREE. THANK YOU. I RECEIVED AN ERROR DUE TO **error601 Questionable ENUM KEY**@ BUT I AM FEELING MUCH BETTER NOW. TEE HEE. '''Travelogue Text After Concluding The Task: '''Well, that robot no longer thinks she's a tree. So...that's good. After Storyline Dialogue/Schedule Morning '''Says: '''SYSTEM ONLINE: PLAY RECORDED MESSAGE FROM DR. F: *crackle* -eetings and salutations! You are talking to a robot of DR. F! THE SCIENCE IS ASTOUNDING! Did you hear that, Alexa? Milkshakes for everyone! HAHA! I will have one made from exploded strawberries! Prepare the BLEND-O-TRO- *crackle* '''Area She Is In: Leaf's Stage Noon Says: ''' DO YOU HAVE ANY COMPLEX MATH YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO PERFORM? '''Area She Is In: Leaf's Stage Afternoon Says: I WAS CREATED BY DR. F AS A PROTOTYPE FOR THE MAKOTO SERIES HUMANOID SIMULATION ROBOT LINE. LATER MODELS IN THE MAKOTO LINE HAVE HIGHLY ADVANCED LIFE SIMULATIONS COMPARED TO MINE. THEY MAY BE LIVING WITH YOU WITHOUT YOUR KNOWLEDGE. Area She Is In: Leaf's Stage Evening Says: '''SOLAR CELLS HAVE REACHED MAXIMUM CHARGE. STORING EXCESS ENERGY FOR NIGHT TIME FUNCTIONS. '''Area She Is In: Leaf's Stage Night Says: ''' QUERY: WHY ARE YOU AWAKE? SCANNING... name IS AN ALPHA LEVEL MAKOTO-TYPE LIFE SIMULATION. PREPARING WIRELESS SOFTWARE HANDSHAKE. ERROR: HANDSHAKE FAILED. '''Area She Is In: '''Leaf's Stage, sleeps on any available chairs/couches/beds, just yawns if none Rewards *Gives Tech Goggles in Costume Corner after completing task **ERROR 601***@'''. Trivia *She is a prototype of Makoto from the first game.